My Heart Isn't Elastic
by addictedanimelover
Summary: The Captain did not mean to, he was sure. It seemed the man was forever clueless about certain aspects, something that had certainly caused some problems on many of their missions between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

The Captain did not mean to, he was sure. It seemed the man was forever clueless about certain aspects, something that had certainly caused some problems on many of their missions between the two of them. Though due to the Kensei's charm, those problems had been smoothed over with a small smile only for Hisagi's eyes and an almost overwhelming twinkle of undeniably alluring smarts.

Oh, but his Captain was slowly driving him to the brink.

Every touch seemed to make being near his Captain even harder.

Once the two of them had been walking down the halls from the offices to their quarters. It had been purely accidental on his part, he was sure, but as their hands brushed as they walked Shuuhei found himself with the small wish that they would do so again. The feeling passed swiftly, but he could not deny that he felt it.

He had felt it greatly.

And it had felt amazing as always.

If only they really were together.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Captain, the baka is fine. Now get your ass back into bed, Sir!"_ The Akon's voice was undeniable, and helped him place in an instant where he was. He knew he was somewhere in Akon's office, laying on a bed and, shit…he really did bang himself up.

And Akon sounded pissed.

That was pretty rare.

" _I just wanted to make sure he was okay myself."_ The Captain's voice was now from somewhere far closer than he had expected. It was not something he could focus on at that moment though, for he had already started slipping back into a deep sleep. The feeling of fingers pressing gently against his following him in.

Oh god…his sexy, over-attractive Captain was going to be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kid, hey, this is uh, yeah not important but could you save me from this?" The words had come out fast, startling him though he did not let it show. He turned to his Captain, a brow rising.

A glance down showed what he was trying to escape from; one of the female officers (clearly drunk) had her hand on his arm, nails digging in what looked like a painful manner.

What happened next he still did not understand, but it had surely occurred.

In a flash step move that was quick and confusing, the Captain had escaped her grasp and was at Hisagi's side, taking his arm and threading it through his own, fingers passing in a glance while Kensei grinned at him.

The officer before them understood, but Kensei remained as oblivious as ever.

That wish had returned, bringing with it a flash of a burn that he wanted to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

The last touch was the one that sent him to that brink and drove him right over it.

They were standing on in the office before everyone, side by side as they discussed one of the newest articles that had recently released. Everything had been going fine until some disagreements between the officers, and then all of a sudden he felt dizzy.

He really did need to take better care of himself.

The Captain had reached out to him to keep himself steady, and he had linked fingers with him, fingers pressed together in an affectionate touch that startled him.

There was no way that he could _not_ know what he was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

"C-Captain I can't control it..I…!"

"Kid." Kensei murmured gruffly, his gaze steady as he grabbed Hisagi's hand clasping them together, stopping the male's shaking.

Though Kensei fingers left his quickly, it was all he found that he could take. Without a single thought—letting his soul control him completely—he grabbed his Captain by the wrist, tugging him close, the soft gasp of surprise as they connected, the _intake_ of _breath_ as he pressed his fingers to his, letting Kensei feel what it did to him was entirely satisfying.

He soon tangled their fingers together, his free arm wrapping around his waist, fingers pressing harshly into Shuuhei's back as he pressed his lips to his, the kiss quickly becoming heated.

Mouths opened, tongues pressing before exploring as Kensei's free hand tangled in his hair, moving the fingers of his other hand against Hisagi's in the same manner that he had done to his before. The officers nearby were exclaiming in shock, excited chatter sounding dim in the background.

Yet Hisagi found that he didn't care, could not care for kissing Kensei was one of the most pleasurable and _right_ things he had ever done in his life. He would never regret it, and hoped dearly that it would be the start of something amazing and life altering.

With the flashes of emotions he was receiving from Kensei, he felt it was safe to say that he had set into motion their future destiny.


End file.
